harrys starting over
by harrysdark12
Summary: Harry potter though he could just walk away, but what he doesn't know is, he's being watched. Wizards are tracking him and vampires are stalking him...what he doesn't know might just kill him.


Hello y'all! I'm 'just me a fond reader'. But you guys can call me, Ri all of my friends do. I am a girl 14 I love to read and I just love to read so...here we go my first fanfiction! Fair warning a lot of DUMBledore and that swan chick Isabella bashing!

[ Hi I'm Harry. Just harry. Yes my last names potter, but that don't mean a thing to me! I just moved to forks Washington for the past year after the war I have been travelling all around the world, learning new cultures and new ways of magic, apparently I am quite good with wandless magic. It doesn't even drain me all that much. That's just a little bit of background information for those of you who don't where I am and who I am and what I have been doing. Tata it was a nice little chat we had but back to my life. Once in a while I will talk to you so you won't get lost now bye bye! ]

"Teddy get back here!" That little rascal! Running from me in the middle of the god danm muggle store! "Teddy get back here!" I really don't like attracting attention but seriously that little squirt ran from me...again! And to make matter worse everybody is starring... great just freaking great! Sure I'm used to the starring but that don't mean I have to like it! Then darco malfyo comes in and sees me trying to catch teddy and he just goes and grabs a chocolate bar. And says "teddy if you stop running and come back here I will buy you this chocolate bar!"

With that teddy comes running back and stands next to me like a good little boy...ha! If only I was so lucky! "Nice save drake" with a hint of a promise of something to come. He just grins like a maniac... or like he won the lottery. With me he probably didn't miss my little premise of giving me some private time with me...in bed...ya get my vibe?

[ I know what your thinking, disgusting! Well I'll have you know. He is my mate and I don't care what you say or think for that matter!]

(1 and a half hours later)

"Teddy's taking his nap drake..." I dropped my voice seductively trailing off in a teasing tone. He grabs me before I can even say my next line and kisses me oh so patiently that afterwards I am left gasping for air. Hey I may be the master of death but that don't mean I don't need air! I finely gasp out "top or bottom?" He looks at me and says... "bottom this time Griffin" with a wave of my hand I shut, locked, and silenced our room we could hear everything outside and but nobody could hear us even if we screamed at the top of our lungs.

Drake pulled me back into his embrace kissing harder still. I laced one hand in his blond locks and the other around his waist in such a way his shirt was untuked and my hands were free to roam all over his back pulling him even tighter to me I could feel one hand in my hair and the other on my front working on the buttons of my shirt. I slowed down our sweet kiss to a slow torturingly slow pace. He knows a like it slow and hard but he likes it fast, furious, and hard...let's just say we came out 1 and a half hours later to wake teddy up and get started on dinner.

(Next day)

Brooding (thinking to much) is bad for me and my heath. I admit I have been cutting since 3rd year. And I have been thinking a lot lately. About how I could have killed voldy before the second war happened. How I could have saved Snape before he died. How I could have done something different and everyone would still be alive right now.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy my dearest godson asks. "Why you looking so sad?" I see confusion in his eyes. "Oh Ted it's nothing just thinking again," he knows I'm lieing he can always tell. I think he's an empath, but I'm not completely sure about that yet. He just hops over to me and grabs my hand and pulls my into my and drakes bedroom. "Can you show me some fireworks?" "Sure thing pup!" Hey I may not be a werewolf but I am quite sensitive to that type of stuff, being the master of death and all. Because I am master of death and all, drako looks at my with his sunkissed beautiful eyes. He was turned into a vampire, he has pretty good control to being a newborn. Never attacked one person, he is on a strict animal diet. If he kills or bites one human he doesn't get me for two months if you're getting my vibe there. Most of the time he just drinks a cup of blood at meal times and that settles him and his thirst. I jinx it to look like Apple juice and if a human takes a sip it will taste like Apple juice to. That's just the tip of the iceberg of my powers. Drako kept his powers but there weak. He can still stun a person but even that drains him to where he needs to feed ameetly afterwards. So he is worthless in a fight but I still love him with all my heart.

Drako looks me in the eye and he frowns, he knows I was think to hard...again. I look at teddy and say "well what are we waiting for?! Let's get this show on the road!" I say as the lights dim and I take out my wand and bring forth the flames and fireworks.


End file.
